


The Love Potion

by TMNTfangirl123



Series: TMNT Misadventures [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Kissing, Love, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: Dale met a witch yokai who created a love potion for him in order to have April like him. However, things doesn't goes as planned when April falls in love with Donnie
Series: TMNT Misadventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Love Potion

Dale is a social outcast at his school. None of his peers can't stand him and thus doesn't want to be near him. Well except for one person. That person was April O'Neil. Though she doesn't like him either, she tolerates him as an acquaintance rather then a best friend. Dale has a crush on April but he can't tell her yet. He doesn't have the confidence to tell her how he feels. At his house, in his bedroom, Dale is staring at the ceiling as he lies down on the bed.

Moonstrucker: Are you still thinking about this April girl?

Dale: (sits up) Of course I am. I really want to tell her but I tried everything. And none of it worked!

Moonstrucker: (sighs) You certainly have some bad luck. But I'll tell you what. When I was having a nice stroll, I stumble upon a shop that's in an alleyway.

Dale: What kind of shop?

Moonstrucker: I don't know but maybe we can go there. I'll show you right now. (jumps down from the dresser) Just make sure you don't trip over something.

Dale: (gets off of bed) I'm not that clumsy! (trips over a pair of shoes) Ow...

Moonstrucker: (chuckles) Of course you aren't... Just follow me.

After Dale put on some clothes, he follows Moonstrucker to the location of this mysterious shop. But all Dale sees is a graffiti painting of purple curtains with two red foxes standing side by side of it.

Dale: You sure this is the place? It's just a graffiti wall.

Moonstrucker: Oh yeah? Try touching it.

Dale touches the purple curtains which starts to move. He pulls the curtains to enter a shop. It has potions and charms all over it. The middle of the room was a large cauldron. Boiling green substance was inside the pot. Dale was amazed by this place. He never seen anything like it. They then hear a voice who was coming out of another room.

?: Oh my. I have customers. Welcome to my potion shop. My name is Phoenix. You may call me Nix and I'm the shopkeeper in this establishment. Very pleased to meet you.

Dale: Hello, Phoenix. Um... Are you a...?

Phoenix: I am a witch yokai. I used to live in the Witch Town District of the Hidden City. But I have moved here to open my potion shop. In my shop, I create various types of potions for all your needs. Whatever the reason I'll create it. So what desire do you have, young one?

Moonstrucker: We would like you to make a love potion please!

Phoenix: A love potion? (giggles) That's one of my favorite potions to make! So tell me why you need a love potion for?

Dale: I have a crush on a girl in my school. I really want to tell her but I don't have the best luck. So maybe if I could use a love potion on her, then she will like me. Even if it's only temporary.

Phoenix: I see... Alright then. But before I make you the potion, (snaps her fingers to summon a contract scroll) You must sign this contract.

Dale: A contract? (grabs the contract and the feather pen)

Phoenix: This is how it works. In my shop, all clients must sign a contract before I create a potion for them. Once they sign it they have to use the potion as intended. However, if you were to break the contract, I shall put a hex on you. An eternal life of bad luck. Understand?

Dale: An eternal life of bad luck?! (signs the contract) Yes, ma'am! I don't want to be even more unlucky!

Phoenix: Then it's settled. Thank you for using my services. (chuckles as she snaps her fingers to make the contract disappeared) Now let's begin the potion making process.

Murkrow dims the lights. Shiny Ninetales uses flamethrower to lit the floating candles. The witch yokai begins creating the love potion. Using ingredients that represents love and romance. It turns the green substance into pink after all the ingredients are stirred together. Phoenix grabs a potion bottle and puts some of the pink liquid inside it. Closing it with a cork before handing it to Dale.

Phoenix: Now remember the contract. You can't use this for malicious intent. Use it responsibly and read the directions (gives him a direction scroll) properly.

Dale: Understood. Thank you! (runs out)

Phoenix: No problem, baldy one. (chuckles to herself)

The next day at school, Dale is carrying a bag full of mini chocolate chip cookies. All laced with the love potion. Once he spots April, he runs to her and greets her as normal.

April: Oh hey there, Dale. (sarcasm) My favorite person. (normal voice) What's up?

Dale: Nothing much. (shows April a bag of mini cookies) My mom made some mini cookies yesterday and I thought maybe you would like to have some.

April: Thanks, Dale! (grabs bag from him) That's really sweet... in a surprising way.

Dale: No problem. Just try it. It's really good.

April: I'll do it when lunch starts. See you there. (walks to her next period class)

Nidorino: That went well. But you sure it's gonna work?

Dale: It has to. After all, I signed a contract for this!

Nidorino: Right!

At lunch, Baron Draxum is serving today's lunch to the students. Causing them to groan due to the grossness of the food.

Dale: (spots April) There she is. Now I just have to sit at her table and make sure that sh- What?!

Donnie, in his Harmonic Form, is sitting in the seat that Dale was supposed to sit in. April had texted him earlier to have him help her with some homework from her algebra class. As Donnie helps her with the algebra homework, April begins eating the mini cookies.

Dale: (thinking) Oh no! She's eating the mini cookies! This is really bad! Now she'll fall in love with him!

April's eyes turn into pink with red heart-shaped pupils appearing in her eyes. She just stares at Donnie who is continuing explaining the problem. Donnie notice this.

Donnie: Uh... Are you okay, April?

April: I'm fine... (chuckles) You're quite handsome.

Donnie: Why thank you. I am quite handsome if I do say so myself.

April: (pulls Donnie by the shirt collar) You sure are. You wanna go on a date sometime, handsome? Maybe to the zoo? Maybe to the arcades? Or whatever? I don't care as long as it's with you.

Donnie: (blushes harshly) A date? I'm flattered but we're just best friends. Well I'm actually your bestest friend.

Dale: (thinking) No no no! She should be falling for me! Not for that punk wannabe! (groans) Why does he had to be here of all places?

Nidorino: You could've done way before she ever arrived.

Dale: Good idea... Though it's too late now. (sighs) I didn't think this through enough.

April: Here you go, Donnie. (gives him a mini cookie) You should try it. Dale gave it to me as a cute little gift.

Donnie: (grabs cookie) Dale gave it to you? (she nods and starts to giggle in a silly way) I see... (pulls down his goggles) Whoa... This cookie is laced with some mystic stuff.

April: Eh? What do you mean?

Donnie: It has hearts all over it. And the way you're acting, this has to be some kind of love magic of sorts.

April: (sighs admirably) I do love it when you're being smart. (giggles happily as she grabs his goggles) Got your goggles.

Donnie: Hey! Give that back, Apes! (attempts to snatch it back but fails)

April: You really want it that badly? Give me a quick kiss on the lips and I'll give it back to you.

Donnie: (groans) Seriously? (kisses April on the lips briefly and snatches his goggles back) There! Happy now?

April: Absolutely... (giggles happily) You have such soft lips... for a mutant turtle.

Donnie: (sighs) Excuse me April. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with Dale. Just stay right there. I'll be back. (leaves the table and walks away) Dale is gonna get it now.

However, Dale was hiding in the bathroom. But it wasn't for long when Donnie finds him there. The softshell pulls Dale from the bathroom stall and has him lean against the wall.

Dale: Okay okay! I know you're mad but...

Donnie: Mad is an understatement! You did this to her!

Dale: I had a reason.

Donnie: A reason?!

Dale: Look, last night I met this witch who made me a love potion. So when April consumes it, she should like me. But instead, you just had to be there.

Donnie: Are you an idiot? Do you have any idea what you just did?! HUH?!

Dale: Yes yes! I'm sorry okay?! It was meant for me! Not you! Besides, the effects should wear off in an hour. That's what it says in the scroll.

Donnie: What you did is idiotic. (punches the wall besides him) If you like someone, there are other ways you can do without using a love potion.

Dale: Big deal! I just want her to like me. What? Do you like her too?

Donnie: She's my childhood friend. So of course I like her. I like her ever since we first met! Though I just keep it inside because I don't want to ruin our friendship. So you can say I love her. This is natural. What you did was trying to force someone to like you. (releases him) That's not how love works. It's supposed to go through a process. You met someone, you make friends with them, go on various adventures together, confess, start dating. Years later, you'll be married and start a family. And then everything will go on and on and on. That wheel isn't stopping.

Dale: Oh... I see... I'm really sorry.

Donnie: (eyes glowing red) I can't forgive you for this! Do you think an apology can work on me?! After something like this?! No! Since you started this whole mess, we're going straight to that witch tonight! Take me to wherever you got that potion from. YOU GOT THAT?!

Dale: (shivers in fear) Yes sir!

Donnie: (eyes stopped glowing) Good... Now we should probably head back to the lunchroom. DON'T even try to get yourself out of this. (leaves)

At night, Dale takes Donnie and April, who was clinging on his arm, to the potion shop. Dale opens the curtains for the two to enter.

Phoenix: Oh my. New customers. And Dale, what are you doing here? Did the potion worked?

Dale: Well~...

Donnie: It worked all right! Thanks to this idiot, April is acting all lovey-dovey towards me!

Phoenix: I can see that. (giggles) Maybe it worked a little too well...

Donnie: Ya' think?!

Nidorino: So could you make us an antidote to reverse it?

Phoenix: Most certainly. But it'll cost you.

Ampharos: How much?

Phoenix: 10 dollars. The contract did state that you must pay if you want to get another potion. First one's free.

Dale: Okay... I'll give you 10. (takes out a 10-dollar bill from his pocket and hands it to Phoniex)

Phoenix: Thank you. Now I'll begin making the antidote.

She did the same process as before. This time she puts in herbs to make the green liquid turn to sky blue. After she finishes the antidote, she puts some of it on an empty potion bottle and gives it to Donnie.

Phoenix: Here you go. One antidote potion all ready to go.

Donnie: Thank you. April, sweetheart, can you drink this please?

April: Anything for you, honey bun! (drinks the potion which causes her to return to normal) Huh? What happened? Where are we? (lets go of Donnie's arm) And why am I hugging your arm?!

Donnie: Good to have you back. (turns to Dale) Do you have something to say, Dale?

Dale sighs in defeat and begins explaining everything to April. This made her very mad at Dale. Mad because of what he did to her. So she punches him in the face which sends him flying to the wall outside of the shop.

April: And that's for putting a love potion on me! (turns to Donnie) Let's get outta here. (walks away with Donnie; sighs)

Donnie: Feeling okay?

April: Yeah. I feel a lot better now. So did I do anything weird or...?

Donnie: You were just acting all lovey-dovey. But nothing too weird.

April: That's good. I don't wanna be even more weirder then I am now.

Donnie: Yup. (grabs her glasses) Got your glasses!

April: Hey! Give that back Donnie! (attempts to grab her glasses but misses)

Donnie: You want it that badly? Give me a kiss on the lips and I'll give your glasses back.

April: (laughs) Okay, zany turtle. I'll give you a kiss. (kisses Donnie on the lips and snatches her glasses from him) There you go. Happy now?

Donnie: Absolutely... (giggles happily)


End file.
